With the advent of solid-state electronics, the use of electronic amplification for stringed instruments has been widespread. This is accomplished primarily through positioning of electromechanical transducers and sound pick-up devices, on the soundboard in coupled relationship with the strings. Along with amplification various stereo sound effects have also been achieved.
Accomplishments in this area are exemplified by: U.S. Pat. Re No. 25,728 patented on Feb. 16, 1965 by Q. H. Freeman entitled "Stringed Musical Instrument"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,290,424 patented on Dec. 6, 1966 by C. L. Fender entitled "Electric Guitar Incorporating Improved Electromagnetic Pick-up Assembly, and Improved Circuit Mean"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,483,303 patented on Dec. 9, 1969 by L. A. Warner entitled "Elongated Pickup for Metal Stringed Musical Instruments Having Ferromagnetic Shielding"; and U.S. Pat. No. 602,627 patented Aug. 31, 1971 by William G. L. McGammon entitled "Sound Pick-Up Method and Apparatus for Stringed Instruments."
One of the principle objects of the present invention is to provide a harmonizing sound that appears to move around a room at substantial volume levels which are free from localized distortion and unpleasant loudness.